


Beg For Me, Babe

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil may enjoy subbing for Carlos a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For Me, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm awful at smut I'm sorry don't hit me please.
> 
> For ohperfectcarlos, for my 400 Follower Prompt Challenge

They were living together now. Carlos’s mug lived next to Cecil’s, and their first purchase together was a bigger coffeemaker. Their laundry was intermingled, Carlos’s labcoats caressing some of Cecil’s slacks, while Cecil’s “not-quite-work” clothes lay in a bundle next to Carlos’s jeans. 

Today, however, they didn’t need to clean, didn’t need to go to work, didn’t even need to go see the outside world. Because today was their Special Day, and that meant what Cecil referred to as “lovemaking” and Carlos just blushed and shuffled along. 

Their first few times were awkward, and lovely, and Carlos definitely enjoyed himself, and especially how it made Cecil shine like a bright star to be with him. Their next few times were more comfortable, and significantly easier. 

And then the intimate stuff came out, and, before he knew it, he was making sure Cecil had eaten, had water, had everything ready to go, including having Cecil strip down as Carlos sat down in a chair across from Cecil’s couch. 

Cecil slowly unbuttoned his work shirt, and pulled off his trousers with greater speed, and finally pulled down his briefs, his cock bouncing out as soon as it was free. He shivered there, tattoos of tentacles bunching around his arms and legs, trying to visually protect him as Carlos stared at him, but with a slow sigh and a half-whispered “Beautiful” Cecil’s tattoos roamed freely, particularly around his nipples and his dark center, as well as his ankles (confession time: Cecil had a huge kink around his ankles, particularly his ankles being in Carlos’s warm, strong hands as they were lifted into the air in order for him to fuck Cecil better). 

Carlos sighed out again, eyes appreciative and taking Cecil’s glory in, and looked up at Cecil. “Have you been a good boy, Cecil?” 

"Yes sir!"

"Are you sure? You haven’t touched yourself today?"

Cecil shook his head, eyes wide. “No sir.” 

"Well then. Aren’t you a good boy. Do you think you deserve a reward?" 

He grinned. “Very much so, sir.” 

"Cecil, we’ve talked about this, yes or no answers, only." 

He froze. “Yes, sir.”

Carlos stood, stretching his neck left and right, deliberately. “Bend over the arm of the couch.” As soon as he was arched over, Carlos was there, behind him, running calloused hands along his sides, gently caressing his hips and teasing his bony ribs before growling, “You’re gorgeous. Just like this. All ready and just for me.” 

Cecil whined as his warmth left him, but then it returned, and apparently, with lube, because he started to rub down his ass and spread his cheeks. “Bend down, querido." 

The first finger rubbed along his rim, making him shiver despite his attempt of control, and when it first breached him, he may or may not have squeaked. Carlos stilled, and then added, “Cecil, you’re allowed to talk.”

Cecil grinned- oh, dear, sweet, loving, great Carlos- and immediately moaned as Carlos began moving. “Oh, Carlos, you’re so incredible, so- oh!! So good, so perfect Carlos, so so perfect, oh!”

He babbled on, some praise, some wordless gasps of pleasure, as Carlos worked on stretching him, more and more, until he pulled back and grabbed Cecil, spinning him around and kissing him before nudging him on the couch. Cecil fell back, and Carlos took advantage of his momentary confusion to grab at his wrists, pinning them above his head. “Is this alright, Cecil?”

"Perfect, Carlos, just wonderful," he replied breathlessly.

Carlos grinned, a huge grin that made Cecil’s heart flip over, and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare move them, Cecil.” 

He arched back and picked up Cecil’s legs, raising them high in the air before hooking them on his shoulders. He looked up, winked- no, Cecil did not just whimper- and sank in, groaning as he did so.

"Oh…" Cecil moaned as Carlos shifted, and Carlos looked down and grinned, one corner lifting up. 

"Beg for me, babe. Love hearing you talk."

"Oh, Carlos!” Cecil shouted as he began thrusting, setting off sparks of pleasure that warmed him and buzzed under his skin. “Oh, you gorgeous, beautiful man, you’re so big and strong and hot, Carlos, so hot, you put the desert to shame, fuck, fuck me, oh Carloossss!” 

Carlos grunted and arched over Cecil, so close that their breaths collided, and started thrusting harder, harder, as Cecil kept moaning out cursewords in different languages. As Carlos felt himself about to cum, he gripped onto Cecil’s cock and jacked him off quickly. 

"Oh, oh, CARLOS!!" Cecil screamed as he came, just moments before Carlos did, with a strangled “nnnnnnnh” that he’d probably be embarrassed about later. 

They caught their breaths, sweaty and holding onto each other, Cecil’s arms wrapped around Carlos’s back. They kissed, once they could, again and again and again, soft, gentle kisses that would be almost chaste if not for their situations. Carlos buried his neck into Cecil’s shoulder and kissed the flesh there. “I love you.”

Cecil tensed underneath him, but when he looked up, suddenly worried that Cecil would find it all too close, too intimate, even though they had just fucked, only to see Cecil beaming like it was just Christmas and he had found every cat in the world in his apartment. “Oh, Carlos, I love you too!”

Carlos laughed into Cecil’s mouth and wondered if it were scientifically possible to bottle up this moment, this feeling of pure happiness.

Cecil wondered the exact same thing.


End file.
